


Difference

by killuas_glock



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Human Experimentation, Possessive Choi Saeran, Reader Is a Flower-Child, Reader-Insert, Soft Choi Saeran, Yandere, Yandere Choi Saeran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuas_glock/pseuds/killuas_glock
Summary: [demon! saeran choi/human! reader]it was his job to corrupt, and he had been good at his job... for the most part. his idiotic brother exposes his secret, and all hell breaks loose. literally.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Difference

**Current Song: Serial Killer - Moncrieff**

**[chapter one]**

As a demon, Saeran was not attracted to good things. Most human emotions evaded him, he'd died a long time ago, so most things having to do with humanity always made him feel bitter. There were very few things that made him happy, or at least something close enough to the emotion. It was more like satisfaction. Two of these things were beautiful gardens and ice cream. Unfortunately, Saeran had come across both of these things while he was visiting the human realm. He had been out in the woods because he was still very visible to humans, he didn't like confrontation of any kind, so he tended to stay in secluded places. He had been walking and had come across a large wall of flowers. The white flowers looked healthy and tended to, but it was just a huge wall of leaves with Gardenia's and Nelumbo's, the pink hints of pigment making the place look like a small slice of heaven. 

Saeran had been almost mesmerized, and as he looked at the wall further, he realized that it was surrounding something. He turned to walk around to see where it lead but stopped in his tracks when he noticed there were several beds of Watsonia's, the small pink flowers looking rather lively. Being excessively careful, Saeran circled around the compound of flowers and green shrubbery before he realized he was most likely in some poor human's home. The entrance was filled with pots full of pink and blue flowers, Brunnera's and Dahlia's making up the majority. It was technically just a huge garden with a small and modest house settled in the middle of all the flowers and plants. Saeran spotted a few succulents and cacti placed by the entrance of the house and on the windowsills. 

While he was stuck staring at the flourishing and magnificent garden in front of him, he failed to notice the woman that had come up behind him. He was thinking about what kind of human lived in the middle of a forest like this. It was so deep in, so isolated from any type of civilization. Wait. _Were those chickens_ \- 

Saeran felt something tap against his arm and a voice rang out into the air, shocking him as he spun around to face whoever decided it would be a good idea to touch him. "Excuse me, are you lost?" It was just a woman, and Saeran had no doubt in his mind that she was the person who kept this garden going. She had a basket hanging around her arm, a pair of garden shears, and a few hand shovels along with several fruits and vegetables rested inside of the basket. She was still wearing her gardening gloves, and Saeran couldn't be bothered to care that they probably had dirt on them. He looked at her, his mint-colored irises wide. 

He wasn't bragging, at all, but humans found him terrifying, rather because of his tattoos or just the aura he gave off, humans didn't like him. Which was ultimately fine with Saeran because he didn't like them either. However, there was just something weird about this one. She was... weird. ' _This woman is a freak, that's for sure,_ ' he thought, grimacing slightly. She was looking up at him with curious (E/c) eyes. ' _What kind of human just lives out in the middle of the woods? They haven't really done that in like... centuries, right? What the hell? Why is she looking at me like that? Oh, Goddess - she has a flower crown?_ ' This was beginning to be too much for him, so he was going to leave until she spoke up again. 

"Would you like some ice cream?" She asked, tilting her head as she motioned her head towards the table on her patio. This all had to be a fever dream, right? This girl didn't just invite him - a demon - to eat ice cream with her. Oh, but she did and he had accepted. 

**Author's Note:**

> while reading please keep in mind that the author is not christian/catholic, but wiccan. if something seems off about how i address demons/angels, that's why.


End file.
